Red and Silver, Green and Gold
by AkatsukiNoSakuraH
Summary: Just some Dramione fluff :3 Rated T for a kiss, a curse word, and a poisoning case. Slightly OOC, but oh well 3


Hermione didn't know whether to pull her hair out or scream in frustration. That _damn_ Ronald! He wouldn't stop **eating**, and wouldn't stop **talking**, often combining the two.

"Oh Merlin's beard, do you ever stop eating?!" She shouted, eyes narrowing into a glare. Unknowingly, she caught the attention of the whole Gryffindor table, all who watched with curious, wide eyes and amused grins. "And don't talk with your mouth full! Were you raised in a barn?"

Run gulped his food down and smiled apologetically, ignoring his older brothers who 'ooh'ed at the burn. "Sorry, 'Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. She couldn't help but glance over, intending on saying something to Harry, but found herself looking at the back of his head. She followed his gaze and found him looking at Daphne Greengrass. A sly smirk spread on her face.

"What's this I see? A certain Potter has his eye on a Slytherin?"

Harry's head snapped over in shock, face bleeding red when he realized what she said. "N-no. W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered.

Hermione giggled and looked at Greengrass. "She's not as bad as what everyone says. She's quite nice and very pretty, though she has quite the temper."

"She stopped me this morning. Said she'd like to be my friend."

Hermione watched as Daphne snuck a glance at Harry, only for her face to erupt in a bright red and quickly look away. This time, Hermione outright laughed. She watched as several heads turned to stare at her, a few Slytherins included. "Oh Harry, you poor oblivious soul." She sighed, grin growing larger as Harry pouted slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"You like her, she likes you, why not ask her out?"

Harry scoffed. "It's not that easy, Hermione."

"If you don't, I will." Hermione said, a smirk settling on her face. Harry's eyes widened, and he tried to grab Hermione as she stood, but Ron accidentally kicked his leg and he let out an oath before glaring at Ron. Hermione chuckled slightly, her stride confident and head held high. She saw Daphne smirk at Draco Malfoy for some reason after seeing Hermione, who glared at the other blonde in return, but the brunette ignored the whole exchange. She stopped behind Daphne, who turned with a smile.

"Yes, 'Mione?" She asked. Daphne and Hermione had been friends for a few years, and she was one of the few that was allowed to call her that.

"Harry doesn't have the brawns, nor the brains to ask you himself. He'd probably end up spilling some mysterious liquid on you if he tried." Hermione said with a sigh, receiving some chuckles. "He would like to meet you in the courtyard at lunch time. By the Hippogriff statue."

Daphne blushed furiously, and nodded. "O-okay. Thanks, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled in reply. "It's not a problem, Daph." And with that, she walked back to her table.

Harry was staring at her with a blush, to which Hermione grinned evilly at him for. "You'll be meeting her during lunch, in the courtyard, by the Hippogriff statue. Got it?"

He nodded, and Hermione patted his head (much like she would a good dog) before gathering her books in her arms. "Where are you going?" Ron said, thankfully with his mouth free from food.

"I'm going ahead to my class. Hopefully, if I get there early, I can have a chance to find out next week's assignment." She answered.

"Why do you do these things ahead of time?" Harry asked. "I've always wondered that."

"I do have a life, you know. And if I get my assignments done early, I have more time to myself and I can spend them doing what I enjoy." She answered. "I'll see you two in Potions." And with that, she turned on her heel and left.

She arrived in Transfiguration class and took her seat. Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet, so she decided to daydream a bit.

'_I wonder why Daphne looked at Draco like that when I approached.' _She thought to herself. '_Maybe she knows something that I don't. Perhaps I did something?' _

She pondered for a while, but was brought out of her daydream when she heard someone sit beside her. She looked over and saw—ironically and to her absolute shock—Draco himself. And he wasn't being forced to! Oh Merlin, it's the apocalypse! She kind of stared at him with a bemused expression for a couple minutes, and when he looked over, he went a little red.

"What?" He said. He sounded, dare Hermione say, _embarrassed_.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said. His cheeks were still tinged pink, though, making Hermione wonder if he had a fever.

"Are you sure? Your face is red." She spoke aloud. His eyes went a bit wide, before he slapped his hands over his face.

"I'm just a bit warm." He said. His voice sounded strained, as if he were struggling with something.

"…are you positive?" She asked, not believing his excuse for a second.

He peeked out at her through his fingers. He wordlessly nodded, his hands not moving from its place, and Hermione blinked once before shrugging it off and facing the front. She cast a few worried glances over at the blond-haired boy, not realizing that he was doing the same thing to her, except his wasn't out of worry. For some strange reason, every time she glanced at him, she felt butterflies.

That period, Hermione felt weird. Yes, she and Draco had forgiven each other a while ago—they were, after all, 8th year students— but it was slightly awkward to sit next to him. Eventually she relaxed and the two shared a few jokes, making the other laugh occasionally. During class, though, she had a nagging feeling that something either really good or really bad was going to happen. Nervously, she grasped onto her necklace. Twisting the pendant between her fingers helped relieve some of her anxiety, as it had for years, but the feeling never left.

She had that feeling throughout the entire day, and it was really messing with her. She tried to ignore it to the best of her abilities, but soon it became too much of a problem to ignore. She had tried to eat during lunch as well, though she was too worried to keep it down; she ended up rushing to the bathroom to throw it all back up. She sat on the ground, her face near the toilet seat, tears rushing down her face. Soft sobs escaped her lips; whatever the feeling was, it was definitely bad…no, it was worse. It was horrible.

Suddenly, she felt a horrible pain in her chest. She collapsed, her head hitting the floor and making her disoriented. It felt like there was a massive weight on her chest, and it felt like it was collapsing.

"Hermione? You in here?" The voice of Daphne called out.

Hermione hit the door with her hand, praying that she would find her. Not two seconds later, Daphne pulled the door open and gasped in shock. "Hermione!" She exclaimed, rushing to her knees. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Hold on. I'm gonna apparate us to Madam Pomfrey's office."

She did so, and Madam Pomfrey almost screamed in shock. She rushed over and easily picked up Hermione, laying her on the bed. "Miss Granger, I need you to tell me what hurts."

Hermione weakly pointed to her chest, and another sharp pain stabbed through her. She let out a pain-filled scream, and Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Hermione's chest. Her eyes widened to the size of plates, and she immediately began citing an incantation. The pain was unbearable; Hermione passed out.

When she finally awoke, she opened her eyes to find several familiar faces looking down at her in worry, which soon transformed into happiness. Daphne was the first to react, practically tackling Hermione as tears streaked down her face. "You scared me so much!" She exclaimed, sobs escaping from her lips.

Hermione weakly lifted her arms and hugged Daphne back. "You scared us all." Harry said. Everyone standing there nodded in agreement, watching her with worried eyes.

Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Alright, don't crowd her too much. She's still recovering."

Hermione shakily sat up, with Daphne's help of course, and winced when her chest panged. "What was wrong with her?" Someone asked. Hermione looked to see who it was and there stood Draco, with a concerned face just the same as everyone else. Hermione felt like grinning wildly at that, though she didn't know why. It felt amazing that he actually cared.

"She was poisoned. Not very much, though I assume that's because Hermione threw up most of it. If she hadn't, she probably would've gone into cardiac arrest a lot sooner."

"…what-." Hermione began, but her voice cracked painfully. She cleared her throat a bit. "What exactly happened?" She asked.

"…we lost you a few times. Luckily we were able to get your pulse back, and we extracted the poison. You've been out for a few hours." Madam Pomfrey said after a moment's hesitation. Hermione sighed.

"How many classes did I miss?" Laughter followed her statement.

When everyone felt better, they all left her in there. Well, almost all of them. Draco hadn't left, and he got closer. "You scared everyone, you know." He said. "Hell, when they heard the news, even _Pansy_ was worried about you."

"I'm sorry…" Hermione said, her voice growing sad. "I didn't mean to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco engulfed her in a hug. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she froze. Her heart started beating rapidly, and she felt her face heat up.

"Don't apologize." He said lowly into her ear. "It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't eaten that meal…"

Draco cut her off. "You shouldn't be skipping meals anyway. It was undetectable, so don't go saying that it was your fault. That if you had paid more attention, you wouldn't be here. I know how you are and I know how your mind works."

Hermione giggled nervously. "Am I honestly that easy to read?"

"No, I just know you too well for you to do otherwise." He said.

He pulled away from the embrace, but he didn't back away. He sat on her bed, one hand holding hers and stroking it lightly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Draco?" He seemed to freeze at her words. He looked at her in shock, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"…you called me by my first name…" He said.

"So?"

"You've never used my first name before. It's always been 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret'." He said.

"Do you want me to call you 'Ferret'?" She asked, a devious grin growing on her face.

He glared playfully at her, but he soon broke it and smiled. Not smirked, _smiled_. "I think I like 'Draco' a lot better, thank you. But, since you get to call me by my first name, I must ask for permission to do the same."

"Of course." Hermione laughed slightly.

"Alright, _Hermione_." He said, as if testing it out on his tongue. It felt foreign to him, but he found that he liked it quite well. Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking similarly. When he said it, it made shivers roll down her back. He looked at her for a minute. Their eyes locked, and it was as if some unseen force was pushing them together. Their lips brushed together, and their eyes closed as pressure was added, experimenting and tantalizing each other. His teeth grazed her lower lip and she allowed him entrance, their tongues mingling together. His arms wrapped around her waist as hers snaked around his neck, both feeling major fireworks.

When they pulled apart, Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's with a soft laugh. "Be my girlfriend, Hermione?"

"Yes."


End file.
